Highlighters
by Mew Frost
Summary: -The Recipe for Gertrude- -Oneshot, SaharaGertrude- In the midst of floods of schoolwork, Gertrude still finds time to tease his favorite human.


Susugi Sahara sighed, swinging her legs back and forth under the table she sat at in a certain 'abandoned' house. She tapped the end of her pencil against the sheet of endless math problems that taunted her, the answers lying just out of her mind's reach. Confusing fractions, variables, exponents and countless other mathematical terms danced in front of her eyes, mocking her with theorems and postulates that she had no earthly idea what they meant. Another sigh left her lips and she shut her textbook, prepared to ask her brother about it later.

"Math trouble?"

Sahara let out a small 'eep' before turning around to see a certain silver haired demon standing behind her. She smiled sheepishly before nodding and gesturing to the extensive amount of textbooks cluttering the table. "Yeah… The last year of high school is insane!!" she moaned, leaning back on her chair to look at Gertrude upside down. "I have way too much homework to do… They're crazy if they think I can do all of this." Sahara punctuated this with yet another sigh.

Gertrude chuckled lightly then pulled out another chair next to Sahara and sat down. He leafed absentmindedly through a few sheets of work before asking, "Is there anything I could help with?"

The cinnamon haired girl perked up slightly at this. "I'm not so sure… I should do all this myself, and I don't know if there's anything you could help out with…" Suddenly, a single sheet of paper caught her eye. Reaching out to it, she picked it up lightly and scanned the instructions. "Wait, maybe this." Gertrude plucked the sheet from Sahara's hands.

"'Highlight everything that you believe is important and relevant. You will be graded upon cohesiveness to the teacher's copy.' Huh, sounds easy enough." Gertrude rifled through Sahara's backpack, a triumphant grin plastered upon his face when he resurfaced with a neon yellow stick in his hand. His eyes began to scan over the paper, and he soon was highlighting sentences and phrases all over the sheet.

Sahara smiled gratefully before returning to her textbooks.

-----

A little over an hour later, Sahara leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. "Finally done!!" she exclaimed happily. Gertrude smiled and handed her the sheet he had highlighted. Sahara's eyes scanned over it carefully, trying to find any missing spots, and looked up smiling. "Thanks, Gertrude," she said, and pressed her lips softly to his cheek. A light pink tinge spread across the demon's face after the brief contact.

Sahara turned back to her books and began to straighten them out. She organized the papers by class and placed them carefully in their respective folders, but before she could put away the highlighted paper, Gertrude's hand caught hers. As a response to her quizzical glance, he pulled the sheet from her hand. "I missed something," he said simply. His eyes darted across the instructions on the sheet once again. "Hey, Sahara… Look at this."

As she turned to face him, Gertrude quickly moved his hand near Sahara's forehead. Sahara's hands shot upwards when she felt something brush against her skin. When she looked at her fingers after they touched her forehead, a bright yellow ink greeted her eyes.

…Five…

…Four…

…Three…

…Two…

…One…

"Gertrude!!"

The demon grinned maniacally before standing up. "Well, Sahara, I suggest you read the instructions more carefully," he said, tapping his index finger on the single line in bold print.

_Highlight everything that you believe is important and relevant._ Sahara's cheeks lit up brightly with a blush as the meaning of Gertrude's actions sank in. In Sahara's moment of distraction, Gertrude leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead before turning and walking out of the room.

A bright red blush spread across her cheeks as she fingered the highlighter that Gertrude had placed back on the table.

Suddenly, Sahara decided that the neon yellow streak on her forehead didn't seem so odd anymore.

* * *

**Ah, my first story after an extensive absence. I'm so sorry for basically vanishing off the face of all fanfiction, but I lost all inspiration, and my writing was _horrible_. I've finally deleted all my old stories, and am starting fresh with this semi-fluffy oneshot.**

**For all you people who don't know this series, it's great!! I love it to bits, and am doubting that I'll be getting many stories that aren't TRfG out for a long time. Teehee.**

**Sahara and Gertrude are just too cute!!**


End file.
